bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Tsunoda
Mari Tsunoda (角田 茉莉, Tsunoda Mari) is the current 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, currently serving under its highest ranking office, Lieutenant Kenzō Takeshi. Hot-headed boisterous, Mari is known to be quick to act, often leading her into trouble, and is a stark contrast from her more silent and reserved younger brother, Rock Tsunoda. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Mari's general appearance can be described as rather tomboyish, often wearing clothing that does not flaunt her feminine figure like some of the other female Shinigami. Her long brown hair is usually unkempt, with bangs hanging freely and wildly over her face. During combat, she prefers to tie it off into a high ponytail so it does not interfere. Mari's facial features are quite plain as she does not accentuate any of it through makeup. Instead it remains fairly simple with light colored skin, hazel eyes and thin eyebrows, and has the youthful appearance of a young woman just out of her teens. In terms of build, Mari is noted for being well fit and toned, noted by a higher muscle definition then the other female shinigami and does not possess as curvaceous as a form. Instead, she maintains a slender build of someone who engages in intensive physical exercise. She wears the typical clothing of a shinigami, but wears a sleeveless shihakushō, while a white sash is tied around her waist and carries her Zanpakutō tucked behind her. Personality As stated before, Mari acts very much like a tomboy, a female who exhibits characteristics or behaviors considered typical of the gender role of a male, engaging in physical activities that are more commonly associated with males. She's often seen training, either in swordsmanship or wrestling, marking a desire to remain physical and healthy while she holds the third highest rank within her division. This has sparked an obsession to be viewed as strong and confident, shedding away any typical female stigmas of being sensitive and focused in self beauty. Instead, she devotes her time solely to her duties as a Shinigami and conditioning herself as an experienced combatant. Unfortunately, the desire to standout often leads to her acting to quickly just to maintain this headstrong persona. She'll react without properly thinking, taking on missions or rushing into battle single-handedly without measuring the situation at hand. Which can lead into her inevitable defeat or being scolded and disciplined by her superiors. Kenzō has needed to reprimand her on a few ocassions for her hotheaded nature and reacting to rash. Though this caused some friction, she still remains a courageous and determined individual who Kenzō entrusts with the responsibilities of her rank. She's dedicated to her training, regularly sparring with either her brother or Kenzō himself, but cites frustration when she comes up short. When speaking to her subordinates, she can come off as being loud and boisterous at times, speaking to make sure that people can hear her and shake off any signs of weakness. During combat, she remains headstrong, prompting some signs of overconfidence at times, but is still regarded as a talented fighter and deserving of the rank she holds. History Coming Soon. Plot *Warnings On The Way Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Even for a 3rd Seat, Mari is known to possess great skill in wielding her sword that places her in the same level as other lieutenants. Given its small size, Mari has trained extensively in its use, becoming proficient in close quarter combat. She typically grips her Zanpakutō in a reverse grip when not released, preferring to use quick sweeping attacks and immediately bring in her blade to defend herself. She'll also switch to a standard grip for thrusting attacks, strong and precise to pierce her opponent. *'Whip Mastery:' While she's an experienced swordswoman, Mari is more known for her incredible skills in wielding her Zanpakutō in its released state. Appearing as two segmented whips of great length, Mari can move these weapons with graceful fluid motion, creating wide arcs to attack her opponents from a distance. With a simple flick of her wrist, she can adjust the direction of these arcs to contract them if her enemy were to come in too close and create a barrier of sorts to keep her well guarded. The arcs that she creates are known to have a natural flow to them, whipping past her in beautiful circles. But she can also use these weapons in a manner that is much more destructive, such as causing the bladed segments to saw through materials or tear through the ground in a destructive wave. She's even capable of sending either whip in a completely straight path to stab her targets with. All these feats would already any wielder of this weapon an incredible combatant, but this is only heightened by the fact that she can wield one in each hand while showing complete mastery of their paths. When released, Mari tends to adopt a specific stance, where she'll spin the whips at her sides and wait for the opportune moment to strike. Hohō Expert: '''Training extensively throughout her time as a Shinigami, Mari has always shown remarkable speed, more so than her brother, who focused on strength. She can move fast enough where she can seemingly disappear in an instant to avoid an attack, or travel across large distances in a short time. Her skill in Flash Steps is only exceeded by Kenzō, and she is marked as the second fastest Shinigami within the 11th Division. She applies her speed regularly in combat, such as with her Zanjutsu and Hakuda techniques, so that she may strike her opponents before they have time to react. Also, with her speed, she's able to evade attacks much easier and more frequently, proving to be quite nimble, despite her hatred of that term to describe her dodging ability. '''Hakuda Combatant: Though not as gifted as her brother, Mari is still quite the physical combatant who tends to have a much more aggressive style than while using Zanjutsu. She prefers to charge at her opponent, using her speed and agility to position herself at an advantage and then strike with her body. Mari is also known to be quite physical, studying wrestling and grappling so that she can avoid being thrown or escape a hold. Not much is known of her exact skill but considering her rank and physical nature, its safe to assume that she's apart of the top tier of fighters in her division. Enhanced Agility: '''Mari can easily peform acrobatic maneuvers such as sommersaults and backflips, and combines it with her other fighting skills to give her an edge in combat. Her agility plays a central part in her evading abilities, able escape the path of an attack by leaping out of the way, increased further by her speed. Because the path of her whips can alter at a moment's notice to change her attack pattern, Mari sometimes needs to evade the path herself so that it can strike her target. She'll use acrobatics, often flipping over the whips, to dodge the attack and ensure they travel in the right direction. Also, when fighting opponents larger then herself, Mari can use her agility to leap above her targets and attack from a different angle that exploits any potential openings. '''High Spiritual Power: '''Despite only having the rank of 3rd Seat, Mari is considered a lieutenant level Shinigami with high reserves of spiritual power. This higher level translates to greater physical abilities, such as heightened strength and speed so she can attack and evade with greater effect. Also, like many other shinigami with high levels of spiritual pressure, Mari can use her own power to lessen the force of attacks that connect with her so long as the opponent she is facing is of equal or lesser level in power. Zanpakutō '''Nejiretahebi (ねじれた蛇, Twisted Snakes) Appearing as a short sword similar to a tantō with a bronze circular crossguard. Engraved in this is a snake wrapping around the entire diameter with its mouth open preparing to bite its own tail. The handle is wrapped in burgundy cloth, matching the color of her scabbard. She carries her Zanpakutō tucked into the sash behind her and typically reaches for it reverse gripped. *'Shikai:' The release command is known as Coil (巻く, Maku) and when activated, Nejiretahebi becomes one of the few Zanpakutō that exists as a pair when released. When she states its release command, Nejiretahebi will begin to glow and warp, beginning to wrap itself around her hand and the blade straightening. Once its completed its transformation, the glow will fade and reveal its new form. In each hand, Mari wields a pair of trench knives, where her hand is protected by a bronze handguard that resembles brass knuckles. The blade remains mostly unchanged except that it appears straighter and the crossguard is no longer present. : Shikai Special Ability: Nejiretahebi has two distinct abilities that make extremely dangerous at nearly any range and can take effect quickly enough to catch Mari's opponents offguard: :*'Blade Extension & Retraction:' Mari's can cause the blade of her Zanpakutō to double in length any time she wishes. This effect can be repeated beyond the initial extension, effectively turning her knifes into long range weapons that she can sweep on the ground or in the air and attack her enemies from a distance. The extensions can also be done quite quickly, surprising her opponents before landing her attack. It is unknown how long she can keep extending her weapons but she was able to double its length up to 7 times. Each extension doubles the length of the previous extension, meaning 7 extensions equals to 64 ft in total length. Retracting the length works by halving it. It seems, though, that Mari can only change its length through its steps and cannot achieve its maximum length immediately from its starting one. This means that she would need to make each adjustment separately to achieve the desired length. :*'Segmented Blade Whip:' When Nejiretahebi has become a certain length, Mari can use the command Uncoil (ほどく, Hodoku) to trigger a second transformation within her Shikai. The blades break apart, forming a segmented whip comprised of blade fragments held together by a small chain. This allows her to not only to still attack from a distance, but she can also use the path of the whip to act as a saw by swinging at her opponents in wide arcs. She can also wrap it around them to temporarily restrain their limbs or movements, while digging into their bodies with the pieces of blades. She seems to be quite preficient in the use of her Zanpakutō in this form as she can cause both blades to change into whips and wield them in both hands.